Please Don't Go
by Eirian
Summary: Why is it every time Kurt is given something good in his life, it's snatched away from him? Kurt/Blaine  not *nearly* as much angst as the summary suggests.


**_Author's Notes:_**_ This is what happens when I don't have anything left to write. This is actually the set-up for another fic I've been wanting to write, but this won't be required to understand the other one; I just wanted to write it so I had it officially written out for my own sake._

_Title is from lyrics to the Taylor Swift song "Love Story"_.

* * *

><p>"Please don't do this, Kurt..." Blaine whines, finally dropping face first onto Kurt's bed, having paced around his bedroom for almost ten minutes.<p>

Kurt sits implacably in his vanity chair, refusing to look at Blaine, 'bitch-face' firmly in place. He glimpses himself in the mirror, and almost doesn't recognize the look. It used to be his game-face, and wearing it every day at school was as second-nature as breathing. But in the last year... no, in the last two years, he's slowly let his mouth relax from the slight pucker, let his chin drop so he's not literally sticking his nose in the air when he looks at everything and everyone, let his eyebrows relax from the haughty arch. Glee club has changed him in so many ways, given him friends who have changed him even more... led him to find a boyfriend he loves and adores, who has changed him in ways Kurt hadn't even imagined possible, and hadn't dared dream of while still stuck in high school in Lima, Ohio.

A boyfriend who is leaving him.

"I'm not doing anything," he responds loftily. He ignores the frustrated groaning shriek coming from where Blaine has his head buried in Kurt's comforter.

Kurt is sitting at a perfect angle that he can see Blaine's head and shoulders on his bed, and he watches as Blaine pops up (and can't help but notice how his button-down shirt shifts over the muscles of his lower back... angry with Blaine, right) and turns to glare at his reflection.

Blaine rolls over so he's sitting at the foot of the bed, not three feet away from him. "I _told_ you I was applying for NYU. I even told you why. You agreed with me, it would be a great educational opportunity."

Kurt's skin care products jump and jangle together, and it's only a split-second later that Kurt realizes he's slammed his fist on the thick wood of the table. He refuses to turn around and glare at Blaine, because he knows right now he's being bitchy and high maintenance, but if he turns and glares at Blaine and really lets loose with his anger at his boyfriend leaving, this will turn from a mock-fight that's trying Blaine's patience but ultimately will blow over, into something much more serious. And while Kurt truly believes it wouldn't break them up, it might take days, or even weeks, to get over it, and he doesn't have weeks to spare. _They_ don't. Their time is now finite, with an expiration date that is ever steadily looming over their heads.

"I'm sorry if I'm upset my boyfriend is going to be living almost two states away from me," he says tightly, not even daring to look at Blaine's reflection. He's so filled with- with anger, and hurt, upset and disappointment and betrayal and longing, even though Blaine's not even _gone_ yet. Add to that, he's not even sure with whom he's angriest, because he's mad at himself, too, at his own childish antics that are taking away from their couple time. They could be holding each other, cuddling or making out, or just talking, being optimistic about Blaine's impending move to New York, and what he'll see and do once he's there.

But instead he has to whine and pout and generally be a bitch about the whole thing. It's stressful for him, and almost surely worse for Blaine, because Kurt knows Blaine, and despite it actually being a better educational opportunity than staying in Ohio, Kurt knows some part of Blaine is feeling guilty for leaving Kurt there, alone for another year. And all Kurt really wants to do is turn around and hug Blaine (and possibly never let him go, so either Blaine would have to stay in Ohio, or buy another plane ticket and take Kurt with him to New York), but he himself has made that impossible now with his theatrics.

Or... has he? Blaine is still his boyfriend. Blaine loves him, and he's no stranger to Kurt's theatrics. Kurt chances a look at Blaine's reflection in the vanity mirror. He's not looking at Kurt now, but Kurt can still see his face, and his expression and posture says it all; he's upset too (at Kurt, which is Kurt's fault and makes him feel even more guilty), and sad, his shoulders slumped and his expression sort of pinched and drawn into a full face frown.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stands up and turns, and ignores Blaine's slightly wary look as he moves toward him (all the while thinking _courage_, which is kind of ironic, he realizes). He drops down right beside Blaine, their hips and thighs pressed together, and Blaine's just looking confused now, but Kurt doesn't let that stop him, he just wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and buries his face in his neck. After about three seconds where Blaine doesn't move, suddenly his arms reach up and wrap around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him tightly against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's shoulder. He hears as well as feels Blaine sigh.

"If it was just a matter of staying with you, Kurt, you know I would. In a heartbeat. But... this is a _really_ great opportunity for me. And it's something we both believe in... and next year, you'll be over there with me..."

"Damn straight I will be," Kurt mutters against him. He's not planning on moving any time soon, not with Blaine warm and solid and _there_ against him.

"And we'll still talk on the phone... and Skype... we'll have video dates, and... it'll be like before, before you started at Dalton..."

Kurt harrumphs at that and digs his fingers into Blaine's waist. "I didn't like it before Dalton, you were an idiot who didn't like me."

Blaine chuckles, and sounds relieved, no doubt because, while Kurt is still sulking, he's not throwing an enormous temper tantrum anymore and has settled into ill-tempered acceptance. Normally Blaine wouldn't let him get away with calling him an idiot. But since he's leaving Kurt for _school in New York_, Kurt thinks the moniker suits him perfectly.

"I did like you. I just... hadn't realized how much."

"That's 'cause you're an idiot."

"Yeah, I got it." Blaine sounds exasperated again, using the same tone of voice he always does when Kurt is trying his patience, but hey, if the shoe fits.

"Okay, so long as we're in agreement that you're an idiot."

Blaine just sighs in long-suffering, but then turns a little and rests his chin on Kurt's head. "Yeah. Right now, we're in almost total agreement."

It's not a declaration that he'll stay in Ohio for him, but Kurt will take the admission that Blaine realizes he's an idiot for putting furthering his education over his boyfriend. "I love you, even if you are an idiot," Kurt says, affection and melancholy both clear in his voice.

"I love you too. Even if you are a diva and a whining brat."

Kurt pinches Blaine's waist.


End file.
